Machine learning technology is continually evolving and has come to support many aspects of modern society. One of the most useful applications of machine learning is image classification. Image classification can be achieved by using a neural network to efficiently manipulate a large quantity of data. Other uses of machine learning include web searches, content filtering, automated recommendations on merchant websites, automated game playing, object detection, speech recognition, machine translations, and drug discoveries.